The Impact
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: Even after the day was over, Sonny couldn’t help but still have some sense denial with her, so she came up with a plan to settle it for good… Call it truce CHANNY for all you fans takes place after Battle of the Network Stars


_Ultimate Ending :)_

_Even after the day was over, Sonny couldn't help but still have some sense denial with her, so she came up with a plan to settle it for good… Call it truce (CHANNY for all you fans) takes place after Battle Of The Network Stars _

* * *

The whole day that had just gone by couldn't get out of Sonny's head, it just kept playing like a broken record. She sat on the couch in her and her mom's apartment building contemplated what everything meant. Why did everything have to be so confusing; Even more so when you're a teenage girl? It really bugged Sonny about how many thoughts Chad took up in her head lately; from the meaningless, constant bickering to the rare, sweet occasions.

Sonny was not going to admit that she had a crush on him, because she didn't! Just because she said he had sparkling eyes, doesn't prove anything. And just because he's been on her mind doesn't mean anything.

She wanted solid evidence to why everyone thought they both liked each other; she wasn't going to be convinced herself until something is actually said between them. And as far as she was concerned it was _nothing _at the moment.

Sonny remembered blushing after Chad himself said she had pretty hair. That only said that he liked how she looked, not what he thought as a whole.

Sighing, Sonny curled up on the couch starting to realize how comfortable she and Chad were around each other now, and it was nice of it to be thought that way. For now Sonny would just see Chad as a friend, nothing more.

A couple days later when Sonny was on her way to the cafeteria, she saw Chad hanging out in the hallway just finishing talking to a cast mate of his. As his cast mate walked into the cafeteria, Chad called out to Sonny.

"Yea," Sonny replied simply, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks," Chad said shyly and paused, "You know, for being in my movie."

Sonny gave him a small smile, "Yea, no problem. I mean it was your movie. Ultimately, in the end you got to decide who would be playing me, right?"

"Yep, but I got to say. I'm sort of glad it was you, just for the fact that Selena Gomez wasn't really reading the scrip." Chad replied, looking at sonny returning a partial smile.

I nodded my knowingly, "Yea, she kept on "reading between the lines" as she put it. "

Sonny cleared her throat as an awkward silence started because neither of them knew what to say next remembering what happened after Selena seethed off set.

Chad decided to break it, "Anyway, Um… I'll catch you around sometime Monroe," He said, starting to turn for the lunch room.

Sonny couldn't help herself, she had one last comment to make, "Wait," Sonny called, "Can we call this a truce?" she questioned making Chad turn around with a confused look.

"A truce of what?" Is the only thing that Chad questioned, still being terribly puzzled with what Sonny was trying to get at.

Sonny was becoming more embarrassed by the second, wanting to take what she said back. "W-What I mean is that, um…all the head budding we do-"Sonny began, "Can we just push that to the past, even though I know it won't stop completely, but we can still try and work everything out-" she said rambling on.

Chad raised an eye brow, "What are you implying?" He bluntly said.

Sonny stared for a minute, pondering his words, finally coming with something. "Friends." She stated with more confidence, holding out her hand, waiting for him to grab it. She looked him square in the face, as Chad still had his eye brow rose looking at her hand.

Chad smirked and let out a small laugh, knowing how very Sonny-ish she was being at the moment. So suddenly, Chad lifted his hand returning the handshake. "Friends," he answered, looking at her face, showing honestly. "Although, just because of it, doesn't mean, I'm going to change my reputation around here, got it?"

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully, "Got it."

Sonny and Chad gave each other a smile, Sonny turned leaving for the cafeteria leaving Chad standing in the hallway dumbfounded.

In a whisper, Chad uttered to himself, "Oh boy."He shook his head calmly with a half smile and proceeded to get himself something to eat before he had to be back on set.

* * *

Okay so here's another short story I decided to post. I hope it was good, because I was trying for them to stay in character and all. Anyway, this is sort of what I thought **could** have happened after Battle of the Network Stars, even though I know there's been a few other short stories people have writen on the same subject as that episode (if that makes sence).

So yea...R&R if you want

Peace out!


End file.
